Paramedic (Rachel Priest)
The unnamed Paramedic attended the scene of the accident on the night that David Platt ran down Graeme Proctor on Victoria Street during October 2010. While her colleague attended to an unconscious David, she saw to Graeme who was rushed to hospital where he recovered after an operation. David was charged with attempted murder but was released when it was confirmed that he suffered from a rare form of epilepsy and had suffered a blackout at the time that he was driving. The paramedic was in attendance in December 2011 when Tracy Barlow accidentally fell down the stairs of 15a Victoria Street, and appeared again in May 2012 when she and a male colleague answered an emergency call to 11 Coronation Street. They tried to revive Lesley Kershaw - who had electrocuted herself whilst trying to make cheese on toast. She had dropped the plugged-in toaster into a bowl of water after she had been left on her own following her attack on Eileen Grimshaw. In January 2013 the paramedic was called to attend an incident at 9 Coronation Street involving Tyrone Dobbs and Kirsty Soames. After the revelation that Tyrone was having an affair with Fiz Stape and was only going to marry Kirsty to get custody of their daughter Ruby, the pair argued at the top of the stairs. Tyrone ducked out of the way as Kirsty lunged at him and she tumbled down the stairs. An unconscious Kirsty was then rushed to hospital. After Karl Munro deliberately started a fire in the Rovers' cellar in March 2013, the paramedic was in attendance with several other emergency service colleagues to initially treat the casualties. In May 2014, the paramedic was one of several members of the emergency services who attended Victoria Street after Leanne Tilsley and Kal Nazir discovered Tina McIntyre lying motionless on the cobbles outside the Builder's Yard and an agitated-looking Carla Barlow standing on the balcony above. Tina was swiftly taken by ambulance to Weatherfield General as PC Burke took Carla to one side for further questioning. Rob Donovan, the true perpetrator, could only watch on in horror as he realised that he'd landed his sister in real trouble. The paramedic was once again on the scene in January 2016 after responding to a 999 call made by Pat Phelan after Carla Connor was hurled to the ground and seriously injured in an attempt to retrieve her stolen handbag from a moving getaway car. The perpetrators Jamie Bowman and his mate Lee had made an unsuccessful attempt to rob Nick's Bistro, but as the restaurant had been closed since midday because of a power cut, there was no money in the tills and, determined not to leave empty-handed, Jamie decided they would flee with Carla's bag as recompense. Fiancé Nick Tilsley accompanied Carla to hospital in the ambulance, with the rest of the Connor family following on behind. In July 2017 Chesney Brown was stabbed when he interrupted an altercation between Robert Preston and drug dealer Rich Collis who was attempting to force Robert to launder drugs in Nick's Bistro otherwise he would tell Robert's partner, Michelle Connor, about his past drugs use. The paramedic took over Chesney's treatment from Daniel Osbourne who was attempting to stop the flow of blood from his chest wound and talked to her patient as he lost consciousness. In March 2019 she and a colleague were on stand-by at a police siege at a deserted building on Port Lane where within escaped killer Clayton Hibbs, armed with a knife, was holding his mother Shona Ramsey hostage. He made a threat to the police that he would kill his mother in one hour if they didn't meet his demands and when the time was up, he went for her with the knife but she managed to stab him, perforating his bowel. Shona left the building, with her son's blood on her and collapsed in shock. All concerned thought she had been stabbed but the paramedic quickly ascertained that there was no wound. She then turned her attention to Clayton, rushing him to Weatherfield General where she gave the details of the patient's condition to a Surgeon as he was wheeled at speed into A&E. List of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Paramedics Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Articles which need to be updated